Strange Days
by Firedemon7703
Summary: Three purebloods named Vivi, Shadow, and Rin come to Cross Academy to join the night class. Little did they know that things were about to get really strange. This is a crossover.
1. Enter the Girls

Title- STRANGE DAYS

**Title**- STRANGE DAYS  
**Summery**- Three purebloods named Vivi, Shadow, and Rin come to Cross Academy to join the night class. Little did they know that things were about to get really strange. This story mostly takes place in the setting of Vampire knight but it most likely will change.  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, I DON'T LIKE U, (Upeople who are mean to me about my story). AND I DON'T WANT FLAMES AND THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY STRANGE AND RANDOM. THIS IS A GROUP EFFORT SO DON'T BLAME ME. THE CHACTERS WILL BE OOC. THERE ARE GONNA BE MANY CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS. THERE ARE ALSO SOME OC'S SO DEAL WITH IT.  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **ANY OF THESE MANGAS/ANIMES** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self

**Chapter 1- Enter the Girls**

It was a beautiful night at Cross Academy, the night was young and the moon was high. Rin Hitsugaya, Vivi Sonata, and Shadow-Kat Vengeance were walking up to the gates of the Moon Dorm at Cross Academy. They were all best friends but little did anyone know they were also pureblood vampires. "Wow, this place is huge." Vivi said looking around.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Shadow said rolling her eyes

"Come on guys," Rin said sighing; rolling her eyes and sweat dropping at her friends. "Let's just go in and say 'hello'." The other two were now in a fierce glaring contest.

"Whatever…" the two said in unison.

They walked through the gate and looked around. Upon entering all that was heard were three gasps and another little "wow" from Vivi and another "No Shit Sherlock!" from Shadow.

"Guys cant u stop arguing for one minute? Let's just go find our rooms," Rin said shaking her head at them while trying to stop them from killing each other.

Suddenly the doors open revealing the Night Class! D

The girls turned around and they stared at the night class. The night class stared back at them. After a few minutes of silence was interrupted by Vivi's small "meep!..." OO

The pureblood vampire, also the class dorm president, looked down at the girls. "Ah, so you must be then new students if the night class."

Shadow and Rin slowly nodded. A small "meep" was heard from Vivi. She quickly corrected herself saying, "Uh! I mean YES! We are the new students." Shadow glared at her and gave her a mental "_Way to make us look stupid you moron!" _ Vivi shuddered when she heard this in her mind.

Kaname wasn't really paying attention to them. Slowly he began to speak, "I am Kuran Kaname, dorm president of the night class. I will be the one to show you to the door of the moon dorm."

"No really? I thought the man in the moon would do that." Shadow commented being her insolent self, crossing her arms.

From the back of the room a blonde stood up looking very offended, "Watch your tongue! You are speaking out of turn! You insolent-"

"-what's your point?" Shadow exclaimed not letting the girl finish.

"Shadow! Shut up, you're going to get us killed on the first night." Vivi proclaimed pulling at Shadow's arm.

"SHUSH!" Shadow glared at her, "They can't kill us we're purebloods…" after a small moment of silence she sighed and added a small "dumbass…"

Kaname shook his head and looked at Shadow dumfounded, "erm…?" A small roar began to build from the crowd of the night class. A couple of the students were heard yelling at another, "Wait? They're purebloods?!" Kaname sighed; _now look at the trouble you've caused._

Vivi bowed to Kaname crying out that she was extremely sorry for the trouble Shadow had caused. Rin rolled her eyes, a couple minutes later a small cry was heard from Vivi as Shadow hit her over the head for bowing.

After the chaos had died down in the crowd Rin spoke up, "Well I guess its time for introductions. I am Rin Hitsugaya. This," pointing to Vivi, "is Vivi Sonata." Another blow to the head was received from Rin this time when Vivi bowed when introduced. "And this is--"

"Shadow-Kat Vengeance" Shadow interrupted not looking at anyone in particular.

Kaname was curious about Shadow but ignored her attitude. "I see…well it's almost morning. Kain, Aido! Show these three to their rooms please."

The two named vampires walked out of the crowd towards the girls, "Yes, Kaname-sama." they said in unison. They offered an arm showing the girls the way to follow. They bowed to Kaname as they left.

Aido was the first to speak up as they were walking to the girls new rooms, "Rin-sama, Vivi-sama, Shadow-Kat-sama, my name is Aido Hanabasa." He waved a hand over Kain. "And this is my cousin Kain Akatsuki." Kain nodded at the girls but he was watching Rin the whole time. Vivi and Shadow noticed this and they both shared identical evil smirks. Aido began climbing the stairs, "Come on your room is this way." Vivi was right behind him, behind her Rin and Kain followed.

Rin and Kain were following really slowly. "Rin-sama," Kain began, "I don't mean to sound offensive but are you related to Mimi Kaido by any chance?"

Rin was surprised that anyone knew about her ancestors, "Yes." She answered, "She was my grandfathers step sister. It's through marriage so its not blood relation. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Kain began to speed up his pace so that he caught up to Aido. _So she is related to grandma, interesting._

"Ok" Aido had stopped in front of one of the doors, "Here is your room. If you need anything, anything at all, Kain and my room is # 150"

Shadow rolled her eyes, "Thanks!" she said with a sarcastic tone. When the girls entered into the room they saw three king sized canopy beds, a 62 inch flat screen television with a Nintendo Wii, and X-box and some other systems in a cupboard beside the television. There were also three large futon couches and chairs. They were all black, this made Shadow smile. There were a couple of large bay windows with ledges to sit on. The windows were covered with black and blue curtains. Their luggage had already been placed in the rooms. On one of the chairs sat a giant teddy bear with one of its eyes missing, rips in his left leg and the right arm look like it had been replaced. There were singe marks around the new arm, Vivi smiled when she saw her bear. The others just raised their eyebrows at her oddly. There was also Rin's guitar and Shadow's PSP.

Vivi turned back to the boys and bowed once again, "Wow, this room is so-" She was unable to finish her sentence because Shadow had hit her over the head again.

"Shadow!" Rin yelled, "Don't hurt her. It's not her fault that she was born an idiot." She was just kidding.

"Shut up," Vivi pouted "You stupid pureblood!" This statement made Shadow and Rin laugh.

"And what, pray tell, are you?" Rin asked with a smirk on her face.

Vivi lowered her head and whispered, "…a pureblood." Shadow again laughed at this.

Aido cleared his throat after Shadow was finished, "Well, we should be going, is there anything that you need before we go?"

Shadow glared at Aido, "I need you to go to hell!" Rin bowed her head and yelled, "SHADOW!"

Kain could tell that this was embarrassing Rin so he spoke up, "We should go, bye Rin-sama, Vivi-sama, Shadow…sama." He didn't know why but he was really uncomfortable calling her -sama.

Rin put on a completely fake smile and waved bye at the boys. "Bye!" Aido added enthusiastically with an annoying wave. Shadow flipped him off.

Vivi waved, "Bye, see you tonight for class."

Kain was glad someone mentioned class because he had almost forgotten to say something. "Oh yeah, speaking of class. When we head for the school don't stand to close to any of the guys in the night class."

Rin looked offended, "Why, what if I want to walk right beside you?" Shadow and Vivi raised their eyebrows.

"Well, you'll have to deal with fangirls that want to kill you." He rolled his eyes at Vivi and Shadow.

Shadow did not approve and added a snappy, "Well we'll just have to kill them first."

"Shadow!" Rin yelled, "They're just human's. What can they really do that could hurt us?" After seeing Aido yawn she added, "And that," pointing at Aido's yawn, "is the sign for you two to go." She shoved them out the door and slammed it shut.

Vivi ran towards the teddy bear squealing , "Yee! Mr. Patches! You're here!" She spun around and showed the girls. "Hey guys, look! This is Mr. Patches!" She hugged the bear.

Shadow stared at the one eye on the bear, " … the tortured soul."

Rin looked very worried, "What happened to this thing? Where's his other eye?"

"Well," Vivi began not really knowing how to explain this to her friend, "I began to sew his eye back on but—"

"Long story short, lack of patience…she ripped the bear's eye off…" Shadow added bluntly. "Every wound on that bear has a story behind it." Rin looked a little frightened but she shrugged it off. Vivi was happy for that. "Well I'm going to bed." Shadow turned and looked at the beds in the room.

Rin clicked the switch on the alarm clock. "Let me guess Shadow, you want the bed in the corner?" Shadow nodded and climbed into bed. "Vivi would you like—" She was unable to finish because Vivi had bounced on the bed she wanted. "Ok then, I'll take the one by the bay window. I set the alarm so we wake up on time." There was a small tapping on the door as Rin crawled into bed. "What the fuck!?" Why are those two back again?"

She opened the door to face a blonde she didn't know. "Hello Rin-sama," He began, "I'm the vice president of the dorm. Ichijo is my name.

Rin was scanning him over, "…hello Ichijo-senpai, what can I help you with?"

"Well I have the night class uniforms for you and the other two." He held up three sets of uniforms, a boy's set and a girl's set for each girl. Just in case they didn't fit for the first night.

Shadow yelled a small "We have names you know." This earned her a stern look and a _Shut up Shadow_ from Rin.

Ichijo chuckled, "Anyways, here you go" he handed her the uniforms. "If you have a problem with them or they don't fit right, then bring them back to me and I'll see what I can do." He bowed and left their doorway.

"That was a little strange," Rin said turning back to the girls, "Here we are exhausted and shit, and he's as lively as a morning dove. How can he have so much energy?"

Shadow was about to speak when a loud squeal of glee erupted from Vivi. "Oh my god! Look guys. It's Enrique!" She was looking out the window. In a flash she was out the door running to see him.

"What the hell!?" Shadow and Rin said in unison. They watched their friend burst out the front door and run towards Enrique. _What the hell is her problem? It's too early for this shit._ both of them were thinking the same thing.

"Well I've had enough excitement for one night for one night. I'm going to bed." Rin said. She chuckled, "I don't think Vive noticed. Her karma is a bitch, her bed is right near the bathroom." Both her and Shadow burst out laughing. "well, see you in our morning." Shadow just grunted and rolled over. Rin laid on her bed and closed the curtains.


	2. School Starts

Title- STRANGE DAYS

**Title**- STRANGE DAYS  
**Summery**- Three purebloods named Vivi, Shadow, and Rin come to Cross Academy to join the night class. Little did they know that things were about to get really strange. This story mostly takes place in the setting of Vampire knight but it most likely will change.  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, I DON'T LIKE U, (Upeople who are mean to me about my story). AND I DON'T WANT FLAMES AND THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY STRANGE AND RANDOM. THIS IS A GROUP EFFORT SO DON'T BLAME ME. THE CHACTERS WILL BE OOC. THERE ARE GOING TO BE MANY CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS. THERE ARE ALSO SOME OC'S SO DEAL WITH IT.  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **ANY OF THESE MANGAS/ANIMES** or any characters within those anime/manga's. We do own our characters though.  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self

**Chapter 2- School Starts**

"Damn it!" Rin pulled on the skirt of her uniform. "This skirt is so short."

Vivi was admiring hers, "Why is it such a bad thing? I think they're pretty and they'll attract guys' attention. I mean are you not looking for a new boyfriend since you and your ex split?"

Rin hit Vivi across the head. "First of all, I only broke up with him because my mom's ranting 'You need to keep our family's pureblood line going.' and because he was human. Second, I am not looking for a new boyfriend because after all this school shit is over; I am changing my identity so I can't be found. Then I will find Eiji-kun and be with him again."

Shadow liked the plan but began to point out the flaws. "Make sure your mom doesn't find out, she'll kill you. Then kill me because I knew."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Do I look as stupid as Vivi?" Shadow laughed and nodded. Vivi added a loud "HEY!"

As they were walking Enrique strode out of the woods behind them. "Hello ladies!" Shadow and Rin nodded in his direction. Vivi hopped over and gave him a hug. All except Vivi rolled their eyes at her. Aido and Kain came out of the same path not a moment later.

"Rin-sama, Shadow-Kat-sama, Vivi-sama. Good morning." Aido piped with a smile.

"Morning?" Rin asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sorry, I meant night." Aido said not letting it bother him. Shadow shot him a 'jackass' and Rin rolled her eyes. Vivi waved enthusiastically which earned her a slap on the back of the head. Kain waved to the girls as well. Kain had called Shadows name without the added 'Kat". Aido noticed this and piped up. "Kain! Shadow-Kat-sama's name is Shadow-KAT not just Shadow!"

Shadow smacked him over the head. "Shut-up you stupid midget jackass." A small apology was heard from Aido as he rubbed his head.

Rin walked over and shoved Shadow out of the way, "Shadow, even he is a pain in the ass, don't hit him. Do you really want us to get us kicked out of our first class? Are you alright?" she asked turning to Aido. He nodded and accepted the hand she held out and stood up.

Enrique looked down at his watch, "Come on guys, you're going to be late for your first night of class." Vivi gasped and ran after him towards the door. Aido was skipping along after them. Shadow was shaking her head mutter 'morons' while following them.

"How can you live with Aido?" Rin asked, walking beside Kain.

"How can you live with those two?" Kain replied pointing at a now angry Shadow with her hand raised and a cowering Vivi.

Rin chuckled, "Well as the saying goes, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'"

"Well, " Kain began, "I let him do what he wants, and then Kaname-sama can deal with it."

"Nice." Rin said smiling. "I hit Vivi sometimes and yell at Shadow. Mostly I yell at both or I just pretend they aren't there. It usually works. I have yet to be hit in retaliation by either yet. Shadow usually only hits Vivi as long as I side with her."

Kain just shook his head. "So, how did you sleep?"

Rin shrugged, "Fine, I guess…"

"You guess?" Kain looked a little concerned.

"Well you see," She turned her head away from him. "I'm used to my dog jumping into my bed with me…or my boyfriend." She muttered the last part trying to hide it from Kain.

"Your boyfriend?" Kain's expression dropped.

"Ya, I –" Rin began but she tripped over… nothing. She was headed for a face plant when Kain's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled her close to his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded looking up at him.

Little did either of them know Vivi was running back to get Rin. "RIN! COME—" she saw Rin in Kain's arms, her hands on his chest. Both gazing into the others eyes with love written all over their faces. "Oh…am I interrupting something?

Rin looked at Vivi then back to Kain. She pulled away from his embrace. "No Vivi, I just fell and Kain grabbed me so I wouldn't get hurt." She turned to Kain and bowed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rin-sa—" Kain began but stopped when Rin's hand covered his mouth.

"Enough with this 'Rin-sama' crap. Just call me 'Rin" or at the very least 'Rin-chan'. No more Rin-sama! Ok?" she looked up into his eyes

"Alright, Rin-chan." They both smiled and climbed the stairs with Vivi to the front foyer. When they arrived they saw Kaname "talking" to Shadow about the fact that she was wearing the boy's uniform instead of the girls.

"Shadow, why are you wearing a guys uniform?" Kaname asked trying to sound authoritative.

"Because," Shadow stated, not caring for his attitude. "I absolutely despise skirts and these are comfy pants. I do what I want."

Kaname scoffed, "There is another that's just as difficult as you when it comes to skirts." Shadow huffed a small "So" this angered Kaname slightly. "You should watch your tone around me, Vengeance." Kaname said angrily. Shadow just ignored him. "shadow! I'm talking to you."

"and your point is?" Shadow's demonic aura was beginning to rise.

Rin noticed the flowers around Shadow were beginning to disintegrate. "Umm… shouldn't we be going?" She asked voice shaking. Kaname nodded and walked off. Ever since Rin could remember Shadow had the power to disintegrate objects with her demonic aura. Leaving most of the details out Shadow told Rin that when her mother was pregnant she was injected with demon blood. This power went straight to the baby. Only a select few knew anything about Shadow's family. Rin and Vivi were two that did know. They all had a special power that made them different from other purebloods. Rin could summon lightning/electricity and manipulate it as well as control anything to do with the earth element. She could do strange things with the weather. Shadow could control all things to do with the fire element as well as disintegration. Vivi had her demon inside, she was learning to bring inanimate objects to life and control them, as well as control anything to do with the wind element. Back in elementary school they all knew a girl who could manipulate molecules and their speed as well as control the water element. Her name was Niome, they all knew each other since there were in diapers. All four of them lived in a two-block radius of the others. Niome liked to play tricks on Rin, every time Rin made it a nice sunny day, Niome would make it pour but only on them. In grade three Niome mysteriously moved away. None of her friends had seen her since.

Rin was snapped out of her memory when she, and the rest of the night class reached the gate of the moon dorm. When the gate opened a loud ear-piercing scream was heard from the students of the day class. "What the hell?!" Rin and Shadow shouted, startled. Kain shook his head muttering a small 'I warned you.' Rin heard this and freaked. "LIKE FUCK, you warned us? You told us not to stand too close to you, not that we would be deafened by a bunch of hormonal fangirls."

"It's not the cries of happiness you have to worry about." He leaned over and kissed one of the fangirls hands. "It's the guardians." He pointed over to one of the kids that were trying to control the screaming fangirls. "We have many but there are some main ones. You've met Enrique, one of our main guardians got transferred, one of them is missing" He rolled his eyes, "his girlfriend always drags him away from duties. She has a good point, but that's another story." He pointed over to another of the kids. "And this is—"

"Eiji-kun?!" Rin was looking at the tall red head in total shock

"Rin-chan?!" Eiji turned around at his name totally forgetting about his duties and the day class.

"And so the plot thickens." Shadow and Vivi said snickering evilly.

Rin and Eiji were staring at the other with shock and amazement written over their faces. "What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison.

A/N- my friends havn't scanned our pictures to her deviant art account yet but they will be coming. how did you like that cliffy? i'm sorri for it being so short. this is before i started adding things on. Just for future knowledge i am the character named Niome in this story. besides the powers she is a mirror of me. I understand that the first couple chapters are boring but they will get bnetter i promise. there are many different manga/anime characters that will be appearing within this story. if you dont like then dont read. there will later be mention of yaoi.

Please read and review. we love all the reviewers and will try to answer back to all of you. XOXO till alter days


	3. The Plot Indeed Thickens

Title- STRANGE DAYS

**Chapter 3- The Plot Indeed Thickens**

"So, you're a guardian? Rin asked turning to Eiji. She was skipping class, Eiji Kikumaru was skipping guardian duties. They both felt like they needed to talk

"So you're a pureblood?" Eiji was still shocked. "So, if you had bitten me, I would be a vampire."

"Ya, but I didn't bite you. Did I?" She scanned his neck for marks.

"No you didn't," he said lifting her chin and kissing her. Neither noticed that Shadow was lurking in the darkness of the forest behind them. "You know, I've always had a feeling that you were one." Rin shot him a questioning glare. "A vampire I mean, I just didn't know you were a pure blood."

"What do you mean you had a feeling?" Rin was beginning to think he was hiding something.

Eiji noticed this and answered as honestly as possible but still leaving a hint of doubt in Rin's mind, "You slept a lot during the day, despite the 90 grade average and you being a cheerleader. You always acted funny when someone got a wound that drew blood. And you were also the prettiest girl in school, and, vampires are extremely beautiful." Rin blushed and leaned on Eiji's shoulder.

Shadow had seen enough and felt like ruining this happy moment. "Rin," She yelled from the darkness, "Come on we have to go back to the moon dorm."

"Fine, I'm coming." Rin yelled back. Turning to Eiji she spoke softly "See you later Eiji-kun" She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips

Vivi walked out of one side of the forest and Shadow strolled out of the other. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Vivi asked snickering.

"Well, it seems to be a kiss-a-thon." Shadow replied.

"What's that mean…O.O?" Vivi asked stupidly.

Shadow shook her head, "Don't worry about it, the only thing that matters is she knows what I'm talking about." He said pointing at Rin. She muttered a small "idiot" to Vivi.

"This is so not the right time. It isn't what you think Shadow." Rin said, knowing exactly was she was talking about.

Eiji started freaking out. "What the FUCK! Is she talking about Rin?" Rin wasn't listening, she was pleading with Shadow to not tell Kain.

Vivi heard her pleas and used them against her. "I'm telling Kain!" she yelled joyfully. She ran off back into the forest to find Kain.

Rin pleaded with Shadow. "Please Shadow, stop her!"

Eiji was growing angry at being ignored, "Who's Kain? Why is it bad that he knows? What can't he know? SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Shadow slapped him across the face. "No one's going to tell you no matter how annoying you are."

Vivi appeared out of the forest and ran back to the group. "Umm… do you know where Aido is? He'll know where Kain is."

"He's in the gym flirting with some girls." Shadow said not taking her eyes off of Eiji.

"And how would you know that? Vivi asked suspiciously.

"Remember those moments when I say, 'Shut-up and don't ask'." Vivi nodded watching Shadow. "Well this is one of those times."

Vivi began to head back toward the gym when Rin tackled her to the ground. "There's no way in hell you'll tell him."

"Why weren't you three in class?" Kain asked walking out from the path. "And what are you doing with a guardian?"

"The guardian's Rin's ex-boyfriend, Eiji." Vivi piped still fighting with Rin.

Kain's expression dropped, "O, well it's almost dawn. We need to get back to the dorms."

Shadow sighed, "O.K." She started walking off dragging Vivi behind her. Eventually she got loose and ran off.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?" Eiji said turning to Rin, she nodded. Eiji jumped off the roof and ran into the darkness.

"So, that was your ex-boyfriend?" Kain asked awkwardly. When Rin nodded he continued. "You don't seem that happy about it." Rin looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. "I just thought you'd be jumping for joy about him being here."

"Well, I would…" She began, turning away. "It's just …"

"Just?" Kain asked. Rin covered his mouth and pulled him behind the corner of the building. "Listen…" She whispered.

Vivi walked by with Enrique. "So, Enrique, how long have you been a guardian?" She was holding his hand gazing up at him.

Rin noticed the sun rising over the horizon and ran out. "Vivi we have to go. The sun is rising!" She muttered a "sorry" to Enrique and Kain and ran off.

AN- and so ends the third chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this fan fiction. We enjoy reviews immensely. Thank you for reading. Updates as soon as possible. Sorry for it being so short. I promise the next will be longer.


	4. Shadow of The Moon

**Title**- STRANGE DAYS  
**Summery**- Three purebloods named Vivi, Shadow, and Rin come to Cross Academy to join the night class. Little did they know that things were about to get really strange. This story mostly takes place in the setting of Vampire knight but it most likely will change.  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, I DON'T LIKE U, (Upeople who are mean to me about my story). AND I DON'T WANT FLAMES AND THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY STRANGE AND RANDOM. THIS IS A GROUP EFFORT SO DON'T BLAME ME. THE CHACTERS WILL BE OOC. THERE ARE GONNA BE MANY CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS. THERE ARE ALSO SOME OC'S SO DEAL WITH IT.  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **ANY OF THESE MANGAS/ANIMES** or any characters  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self

**Chapter 4- Shadow of the Moon**

It's the second night of class and the girls are skipping again. Rin was in her room contemplating in whether she liked Eiji or Kain more. Vivi was wandering around somewhere, and Shadow was out by the lake on the dorm grounds.

"Vengeance you should be heading back to the dorm." Kaname said walking up to her.

Shadow walked closer to the water and lay upon the grass looking up. "Why, I enjoy the site of the moon. I can feel its energy."

"What are you saying?" Kaname asked walking towards Shadow cautiously.

"I was born when there was an eclipse," she began, staring up at the stars. "It was a full solar eclipse, no sun in the sky at all. The bloodline I was born from worships the moon. I captured some of that eclipse's power."

"So that's why you are out here among the moonlight and the tree's." Kaname said sitting beside her.

Shadow nodded, "I'm sorry for my arrogance earlier this week."

"Why do you apologize now? Kaname asked gazing up as well.

"Because I now know what's in your soul." She replied unknowingly.

"I didn't think I had a soul." He confessed with interest.

"Whether you like it or not you do, and it's a good one." She smirked lightly. "Take care of it Kaname." She stood up, patted Kaname on the shoulder with great respect and walked into the forest.

"Stay out of trouble Vengeance." Kaname whispered after she was long gone. He smirked and was about to walk back to the dorm when he heard Vivi approaching him.

"Hello dorm president." Vivi said glancing around. She bowed gracefully.

"Good evening Vivi," He chuckled at the fact that she was uneasy about bowing. "Where are you going at a time like this, morning is almost on the horizon?"

"I was looking for Shadow. She still hasn't fixed what needed to be. I guess she forgot." Vivi was also gazing up at the stars.

"She has already headed back to the dorm. I'll walk you there." He offered her his arm.

"Oh…oh thank you." She said gracefully, blushing slightly.

"Enrique was looking for you earlier." Kaname said, opening the gate.

"Really… I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow" She slowly turned to their room door.

"Sleep well Vivi and please don't bother Vengeance, she's in an odd mood today."

"Good night… uh I mean morning.. " Vivi said bowing again.

She opened the door to find Rin watching T.V. "Where have you been?" Rin asked looking away from the T.V.

Vivi glanced at the T.V. then back to Rin. "I was looking for Shadow-Kat and talking to Kaname.

Shadow walked in behind Vivi and smacked her over the head. "Don't say my full name, It bothers me." She smirked evilly.

"Stop hitting me! You inconsiderate BITCH!" Vivi shouted turning towards Shadow.

"What are you going to do about it?" Shadow asked giving Vivi a blood-curdling stare.

"I'll kill you!" Vivi stated, trying her hardest to scare Shadow with her evil stare.

Shadow laughed, "Even if hell froze over you couldn't scare me."

Vivi shrugged and turned back to the T.V. "Well it was worth a try."

Shadow turned to Rin, "You tell her since you noticed first."

Rin nodded knowingly, "Fine, I guess I will."

Vivi looked at Rin with fear and curiosity, "What? O.O"

Shadow and Rin turned to each other then back to Vivi/ "Your tail is showing!" They said in unison laughing evilly.

Vivi grabbed her tail and ran into the bathroom whimpering. "You need to learn to control that better." Shadow said emotionlessly.

"That's easier said than done you moron." Vivi replied still whimpering.

"No, you don't try and you are just weak." Shadow stated while she walked away agitated.

"Night!" Rin and Shadow said in unison. "And try to keep the meeping down, squeaky toy." Shadow added dryly.

Vivi continued to whimper muttering "Don't call me that."

Shadow and Rin crawled into bed. Elsewhere in the dorm Kain, Kaname and Enrique were still awake.

"Good evening Kaname-sama." Kain said walking up to him. "How are you this evening?"

"Tired," Kaname began, "and feeling off balance with a bit of uneasiness mixed in."

"That's uh … interesting to know" Kain replied attempting to change the subject. "Have you seen Rin by any chance?"

"She's probably asleep, I suggest you see her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" questioned Kain, "Why is that?"

"The sun is about to rise." Kaname stated, pointing at the horizon.

Enrique had just walked out of the dorm when he noticed Kain and Kaname. "Hey you two, the sun is coming up."

"We were just discussing that." Kaname said dully. He turned to Kain, "I guess we better head to our rooms."

Enrique nodded, "Your guess is correct Kaname-sama. Come on let's hurry so we all can get some sleep."

"All right, talk to you later Kaname-sama" Kain said yawning.

"Bye…Kain-san" Kaname replied gritting his teeth.

The guys headed to their rooms for a good sleep.

**Two hours before the third night of class begins**

Vivi was in the shower, "Roses are reeedddd!!" she sang

"It's early, keep it down. Geez!" Rin said rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think she can hear you over the strangling cat she has in there with her." Shadow commented glaring at the bathroom door.

Rin chuckled, "…true. Blood tablet?" She asked offering Shadow a tablet.

"THAT AIN'T…"Vivi shouted from the shower. "AHHHH!"

"Holy shit!" Shadow and Rin said in unison. "What is it?"

"Cover up. We're coming in." Rin said breaking down the door.

"Sp…sp…spider!" Vivi stuttered pointing at the arachnid.

Shadow grabbed Vivi's flip flop off of the floor and smacked the spider. "Now spidey dead, happy now!" She fixed the door and walked out.

"Rin can you clean that up please?" Vivi asked shuddering. When Rin gave her a puzzled look she continued. "I don't like rotting dead things." She said whimpering.

"Uh…okay?" Rin said wiping up the spider guts and disposing of them. She walked out of the bathroom confused. She saw Shadow dressed in baggy jeans instead of the uniform.

"I'm out of here, " Shadow stated, "and don't expect me in class tonight."

"Why?" Rin asked grabbing her own uniform.

"Where are you going? Vivi asked, now fully dried and dressed. "Come back here Shadow."

"Not telling, and NO!" Shadow said slamming the door and leaving.

A couple minutes later, near the door of the dorm Shadow saw Enrique. "Hey Shadow, why aren't you going to class?" he asked.

"Because of certain reasons that I'm not willing to discuss with anyone at the moment." She stated blatantly.

"Oh, I see…" He started all knowingly, "You like someone don't you?"

Shadow sat on the step. "It's more than like Enrique, it's more like desire. That's not my only problem though. There's someone in the class I'm not quite ready to face."

"Someone in the night class?" He questioned sitting beside her. "How would you know that if you've been avoiding classes? And please don't tell me it's me you like. O.o"

"Tempting, but no." Shadow said with a chuckle. "This person is of higher stature. I was told the person in the night class was attending here by the headmaster and I don't want to talk to her yet."

"So…who is it?" Enrique asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Do you remember what I said Enrique?" she asked giving him an irritated look.

"Yes I do," he said nodding, "but …I still want to know. Please tell me." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." She said standing up. When he gave her a puzzled look she became enraged. "It means NO!" she yelled. "Now FUCK OFF!" she strode off down the path towards the forest.

Vivi walked down the stairs towards Enrique. By the time she reached him Shadow was well out of sight. "Hey Enrique. Come on, we're gonna be late. What are you doing just standing alone out here?"

"Uh…just thinking…about crap." He knew that Shadow would kill him if he told Vivi that he had been talking to her.

"Like what?" Vivi asked. When she didn't get an answer she didn't push. "Enrique…"she continued, "Have you seen Kain yet? Rin is looking for him."

"He's probably already in class." Enrique said glancing at his watch. "You should be heading there too. Go back to Rin and head to class. I must see to my duties as a guardian." He kissed her hand and walked away into the darkness.

Vivi headed back to the room where Rin was just closing the door behind her. "Shall we head to class?" Vivi asked. Rin nodded slightly, she turned and headed towards the gate to the school. "Kain will be in class. Have you chosen between him and Eiji-san yet?"

Rin shook her head, "No, I have feelings for Kain…but I never thought I would meet someone before I ran off with Eiji-kun. It's so confusing, I don't know what to do."

"Well as the concerned friend I am," Vivi said with a smirk, "I do have a little advice for you. Come to class and let it all play out. If something happens, or if something inside you feels different around one of them then let it flow, and go for the one that makes this change occur. Just remember, they aren't going to wait forever."

"Thanks Vivi that really helped." Rin said with a smile. "Lets go to class."

Rin and Vivi walked out to the gate. Enrique and Eiji were just opening it when they arrived. A huge fan-girl scream was heard once the gate was fully opened. Rin and Vivi followed slowly behind the rest of the night class. As they walked into the classroom they were amazed at the size of the room and the amount of vampires there actually were.

Rin glanced around the room, there were many vampires sitting in small groups scattered around the classroom. One group in particular caught her attention. It consisted of four vampires. One vampire had silver hair and a tattoo on his neck. Kain and Aido were also there. The last vampire was the one that caught her attention. She had shoulder length hair, chestnut brown with reddish streaks. She had a bracelet upon her wrist. Rin recognized the bracelet as the one she had made in grade two for her old friend Niome.

Becoming curious and excited Rin grabbed Vivi's arm and pulled it. She pointed at the girl sitting with Kain, "Vivi, look at that girl's wrist. Look at her bracelet. Do you recognize it?" Vivi shook her head. "It's the bracelet I made for Niome in grade school. Maybe that bitch killed Niome and stole her bracelet." Rin ranted on growing angry.

"Her, kill Niome? Don't even think that." Vivi said attempting to calm Rin down. "Come on Niome was a tough bitch, remember what she did to Mr. Patches. Like seriously Shadow was the only one to ever lay a hit on her when we all used to scrap."

"Then you explain it then. Who is she and why does she have Niome's bracelet?" This girl was bothering Rin.

Vivi shook her head, "Have you ever thought that it might actually be Niome?"

"I never thought of that before. Do you think it really could be her?" Rin asked glancing at the girl. Vivi nodded.

Rin walked closer to the girl. "Weren't we supposed to have a couple new purebloods coming to the school Kain?" the girl asked sitting on the silver haired boy's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and sighed.

"Well Niome…"Kain said glancing up noticing Rin and Vivi standing a couple rows behind them. "There are three new purebloods. They haven't come to class yet, although… two of them are coming up behind you."

Niome stood up and turned around. Her jaw dropped when she noticed who it was. "Rin?" she whispered.

"Niome!?" Rin had a shocked look upon her face. "B…b…but how?" Rin ran up to Niome to give her a hug, before she reached her she was stopped dead by the gun in her face. The guy with the silver hair was standing behind Niome with a protective arm wrapped around her. He was the one holding the gun.

Niome finally snapped out of her shocked state, "Zero, put the bloody rose away!" She lowered Zero's arm. "She's my old friend from grade school. Calm down baby." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his succulent lips.

Zero placed the bloody rose, the only gun that could hurt a vampire, back on his waist. "Sorry, bad habit. I don't trust vampires."

Vivi looked confused, "Aren't you a vampire though?"

Zero nodded, "yes but not by choice. I was a vampire hunter first. When I was turned Mr. Cross took me in and made me a guardian along with Yuki. That's when I met Niome. We've been going out since we were twelve."

"Twelve?" Rin asked, "How long have you been going here?"

"Well…" Niome began, sitting upon Zero's lap once again. "You remember when my freezing power first changed into destruction, the day I blew up Mr. Patches arm?" Vivi nodded pouting slightly. "Well that night my parents were fighting. Them fighting has always pissed me off. Well I got so mad that I accidentally blew up the bathroom and had the whole flooded. My fangs were showing so my mom panicked and sent me here."

"…OK…then" Rin said slowly. "So who exactly is this? She asked pointing to Zero.

"This is Zero Kiyru. He's a guardian, a half-blood and my boyfriend." Niome said with a smile, "and a possessive one at that. So I'm guessing the third pureblood is Shadow?" Vivi and Rin nodded, Zero shuddered slightly.

No one knew that Zero knew something about Shadow that the three girls did not. The headmaster had pulled him into the office the day before the girls arrived and warned him of the possible upcoming danger.

When the teacher began to speak Rin and Vivi sat down behind Niome and Zero.

**Time Passes**

"And that concluded our lesson for this evening." The teacher said packing up.

"Rin, I'm going to go find Enrique, I'll be back to the room later." Vivi said, slowly inching away from them.

"I'm in room 211 if you ever need me. Zero's usually there too cause I have two beds in my room. I used to have a roommate…"Niome said smirking evilly. "She mysteriously disappeared one day."

"Well, I'm going off with Kain." Rin said blushing slightly.

Kain took her hand and led Rin out of the foyer. They walked along the corridor for some time until he found an empty classroom. They talked about class and the weather. After a couple moments of silence Kain mastered the courage to ask her what had been eating at him since he first met Tin. "Rin…" he began, blushing slightly. "I've been contemplating in my head how to say this." Rin could tell he was nervous. "Rin…would you…"

Kain's question was interrupted by Shadow bursting into the class. "Sorry to interrupt…" she saw their daces and smirked, "what exactly am I interrupting?"

"SHADOW!" Rin said her face turning bright red. "What's the big idea? What's so important that it couldn't wait until I came back to the room?" She was growing impatient. "And how did you find me?"

Shadow shook her head. "Never mind that. Vivi's changing!"

Rin had a shocked look on her face. Kain was confused. "How did this happen? She's been better at keeping it hidden from people."

Shadow shook her head. "One of the other vampires said she was too girly for Enrique and that he deserved someone better. Hurry Rin, she'll kill her! Then we will be kicked out of this school."

Rin ran towards the door. "Shadow go get Niome, she's in room 211. Depending on how far along Vivi is we might need her help." Rin saw the look in Shadow's eyes that said she wasn't going near Niome's room. "Fine Shadow don't go get her. Kain can you please go get her. Just tell her we have a problem with Vivi. She should remember what I'm talking about."

Rin didn't wait for his answer, her and Shadow ran towards the foyer. Kain walked out of the classroom utterly confused. He turned down the hall towards Niome's room. Hesitating slightly he banged on her and Zero's door. Shuffling was heard within the room. Niome opened the door. Seeing Kain she gave him a questioning look. "Rin said you have to come quick." Kain began, "She said she needs your help with a problem with Vivi."

Niome's eyes went wide, turning to Zero she grabbed her leather coat." Zero bring a handful of blood tablets, we're going to need them, and I do mean a handful." Zero nodded and did as he was asked. Niome put on her leather steel-toed riding boots, grabbed her silver knuckles (like brass knuckles but pure silver), and her riding gloves. "Where are they?" she asked, running out the door, Zero hot on her heels.

Kain, still confused slowly answered. "They headed towards the foyer." Looking at the outfit Kain questioned Niome. "What exactly are you planning to do with those knuckles?"

Niome chuckled, "No time to explain, we're late, we're late, we're late."

The three of them ran down the stairs towards the foyer.

**AN- I'm sorry for the late update. This month is gonna be hectic so i'm gonna try to like post a couple chapters but then it might be on for a month or two. i am not near a comp during any of this month so sorry. OH and sorry but my friend just moved so i couldn't get all the pics scanned onto deviantart. but i do have one.**

This is Enrique and his evil self. (change the (dot) to .) kittykyomi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Enrique-Double-58423770

**This is just coloured Enrique. (change the (dot) to .) kittykyomi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Enrique-58423426  
****And thankyou to Kyomi/Vivi for drawing the pictures**


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm**

The three of them ran down the stairs towards the foyer. When they got down there Rin was talking to a vibrating Vivi. Shadow was arguing with a blonde, the girl who said the comment to Vivi.

Niome walked up to the blonde and punched her in the face. "Ruka Souen, you had no right to speak out of turn towards Vivi." She punched her in the face again. This one broke her nose. Blood began to gush from her nose. This set Vivi's transformation into overdrive. The vampire's who were standing around watching now had bloodlust in their eyes. "Zero, shove the blood tablets down Vivi's throat. Someone get the headmaster so he can get these vampires back into their dorms." Zero shoved the tablets into Vivi's mouth and told her to swallow. Even though he was doing as he was told he didn't understand what was going on with anyone.

Niome was about to hit Ruka again when Shadow grabbed her arm. "She's not worth it Niome. If Kaname sees' you he'll get you in shit with the headmaster."

Niome looked shocked, she lowered her hand. She then mocked Shadow. "If Kaname sees' you… wha wha wha, he might be dorm president and a pureblood, but so are we. He might have been here longer but I've been here almost as long. I got here two years after Kaname."

"That's right Niome, you have been here a long time. " Kaname said walking up behind her. "OK that's enough everyone back to their rooms. Aido can you take Ruka-sama to the nurses office." Aido nodded and picked her up. Slowly the rest of the vampires headed back to their rooms. Soon only Rin, Vivi, Kaname, Niome, Enrique and Zero were left in the courtyard. Shadow had disappeared when Kaname showed up, and Kain had assisted Aido. "Will you three take Vivi back to her and calm her down." Kaname said turning to the guys and Rin. "I need to speak to Niome alone."

The three of them carried Vivi away. Zero looked back as they got to the stairs. Kaname looked as if he was going to give her a huge lecture.

"Niome I need to know what happened. The headmaster is unfortunately away this week." Kaname said turning towards Niome. "And I'm not going to give you hell for beating up Ruka but I am going to have to ask you to keep your knuckles in your room."

Niome chuckled, "Well, as long as this is only going to the headmasters ears and no one else's I guess I can tell you. Although Vivi is a pureblood she has some demon in her as well. Well part-demon she's a descendant of Dracula. She can't really control her changes yet. When someone gets her angry she changes into the monster we almost saw tonight."

Kaname bowed in thanks, "Thank you Niome-chan, the headmaster shall be informed upon his return. I bid you good night." He climbed the stairs and headed off towards his room.

This left Niome to her thoughts and to the rest of the night. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat on the steps, laid back and looked up at the stars. "Shadow…" she said, to no one in particular. "Why do you leave whenever I'm around? What did I do wrong? We were so close when we were younger."

Zero walked down the stairs and sat beside Niome, "Vivi's sleeping it off, Rin's off with Kain, and Shadow's no where to be found. "So…what did Kaname-bozo want?" Zero snarled. He had disliked Kaname for as long as he could remember.

Niome leaned over and placed her head upon his lap. "He just wanted to know what happened and to inform me that the headmaster was away this week."

Zero leaned over and kissed her passionately, scooping her up to embrace her. "Come on, let's go to bed early." They walked up the stairs to their rooms.

Elsewhere in the castle of the dorm Kain was Leading Rin to one of the gardens. Rin was amazed at the beauty of the flowers. "Wow, Kain this place is so beautiful."

Kain looked deeply into her eyes, "Yes, but its beauty will never compare to your own."

Rin blushed, "You're always so sincere, that's one of the reasons why I…" She was unable to finish her sentence as Kain's lips touched hers. He pulled her close, kissing her seductively; he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Neither of them noticed Shadow lurking in the darkness. When their lips broke Rin sighed with lust, "I'm so glad you kissed me, and…" Once again she was unable to finish due to Kain's lips. This time they both kissed with more passion and desire. This kiss told both of them "_You don't have to say anything, I already know how you feel. I feel the same way about you."_

When they parted Rin laced her fingers in his. "I want this night to last forever." She said walking towards the exit.

"Me too. Rin I don't know if you know yet but next Friday is the Winter Ball… I was wondering if you would like to be my date and…" He paused blushing, "Possibly be my—"

Suddenly the exit door slammed open hitting Kain in the face, knocking him out. Aido stood in awe looking at the scene before him. "Oops…" He said childishly.

After carrying Kain to the nurse's office, Rin freaking out on Aido, and Shadow calming Rin down Kain had finally woken up. Shadow left her alone with him in the nursing station. "You have a mild concussion." Rin said pulling a chair close to his bed.

"Rin, will you be my date for the winter ball?" Kain asked grasping her hand.

"Of course," Rin answered squeezing back.

"I was also wondering…" Kain began to blush once again. "Will you—"

Once again his question was interrupted. "HIDE ME!" Enrique screamed bursting and diving under the bed. "All the damn girls are chasing me and Shadow's trying to make me wear an apron in the kitchen."

Kain was getting overly angry at the interruptions. Enrique was the last straw. "I cant take this anymore! Rin will you go out with me?" his voice was overly raised and angrily sounding.

"Nice Kain, yell at the poor girl. No wonder you can never get a girlfriend." Enrique stated peeking out the end of the bed.

"ENRIQUE! Out now!" Kain yelled throwing a pillow at him.

Enrique left after throwing the pillow back at Kain. As the door was closing a small cry was heard from Enrique as well as a maniacal laugh from Shadow.

"Rin I'm sorry" Kain said apologetically. "I've been trying to talk to you all day. Will you be my date for the ball?"

Rin chuckled, "I'll do better, I'll go to the ball and I'll be your girlfriend." She said kissing him passionately. Kain pulled her into the bed beside him. They both fell asleep, Rin was wrapped up in his arms a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6 The Winter Ball

Chapter 6: The Winter Ball Chapter 6: The Winter Ball

Vivi sat on Rin's bed staring up at the night sky. Tonight was the Cross Academy Winter Ball. Shadow was Lying on her bed wearing all black with her hair tied back out of her face. Her choker, her make-up as well as the rest of her jewelry were dark colors. "Ohi, Rin hurry up!" she yelled at the closed bathroom door.

"Oh, all right" Rin sighed exiting the bathroom. She had her hair loose. From her ears hung white gold hoops, around her neck a black chocker sat, a small cross hanging from it. She was wearing a long red dress with a slit from the knee to her ankle. A dark red Belt rest on her hip. Like the other two she was wearing black shoes. Hers were heals with studded diamonds on the straps. Her make-up flowed with her face and her hair beautifully.

"Let's get this over with." Rin said sighing as she exited the room. Turning the corner they met up with Enrique.

"Hey, you three look great." He said taking another look.

"So says they guy in the monkey suit." Rin and Shadow said sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you two a bowl full of sunshine." He said, stating the obvious.

"I hate this kind of shit." Shadow said sighing. "As for Rin, well, I don't know what her problem is."

"Well, I'll see Eiji more or less. He's going to see me with Kain. I didn't really want to see him. Also, a little bird told me that my bitch of a mother might be showing up sometime this week. So…" She trailed off.

"I feel sorry for you, I mean your mom's a bitch!" Vivi said patting Rin's head. "Thanks" she whispered quietly.

The four of them entered the ballroom hesitantly. Almost instantly Niome ran up to them. She wore a calf length, strapless black dress. She also was wearing long black gloves. The bracelet Rin made her lay upon her right glove. Upon the left lay a beautiful silver and white gold diamond bracelet. There was a slit from mid-thigh down. Half of her hair was in a loose bun, the other half sat on her shoulder. She was wearing black high heals with straps that criss-crossing up her calf. "So… you three finally decided to show up, huh?" She said smirking.

"Shut up" Rin snapped growling at her.

Enrique, feeling the growing tension in the room, turned to Vivi. "Well, Vivi would you take my hand for this dance?"

"Sure," She replied smiling, following him onto the dance floor. Zero soon followed suit. He walked with Niome gracefully out onto the dance floor.

Then only Rin and Shadow remained. "Oh joy. They made us come to this…thing, and now they're leaving us to the 'tender' mercy of the day class boys." Rin said sighing, wondering where her date was.

As if on cue a tall day class boy with black hair walked up to them. "Hitsugaya-chan, Vengeance-chan would one of you like to dance with—" The boy didn't proceed as both of the girls gave him a death glare.

"I eat boys like you for breakfast." Shadow said growling. As determined, as the boy was to win the heart of one of the young beauties he wasn't **that** determined. He then rushed off and asked another day class girl to dance.

"Wow, you guys are so mean!" Aido said, walking up to them.

"Shut up!" they said together. "We don't even want to be here," Rin said her anger rising. Noticing this she stormed off and out onto the balcony. She was afraid she would have shot lightning bolts off or made the light bulbs blow up. Once outside she jumped off the railing down to the gardens below.

A few minutes later Shadow jumped down beside her. "You OK?"

"I'll be fine," Rin stated calming down. "If I were you I'd take this opportunity to eave before Niome or Vivi notice you're missing. I would come too, but they would hunt me down and drag me back." She sighed leaning against a tree.

"Thanks Rin" Shadow said walking towards the woods. "See ya later."

"Rin-sama?" Aido's voice was heard from above.

"Oh joy. I get to be ratted out by the midget." Rin sighed standing straight.

"There you are," Aido said jumping down beside her. "Come on, this is gonna be fun!" He claimed grabbing her hand and jumping back onto the balcony.

"FUN? Fun is not a dance!" She said growling, but still following him.

"Oh come on. Its not that bad, is it?" he asked spinning her around.

"Yes, it is!" she stated bluntly

"What's so bad about a dance?" he questioned. Quietly she muttered a small "nothing". He spun her around slowly. "Then why do you think it's a bad thing?" She was unable to answer because as the song ended he was dragged away by giggling fan girls.

"What did you and Aido talk about?" Kain asked walking up behind her.

She jumped slightly, started by him. "Kain! Oh nothing, he was just asking why I don't like balls and crap like this."

"Oh… I see. Sorry I'm late." He said looking around, when the next song began he offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?" she took his hand as he led her to the floor. Shadow, who was watching from the balcony, grinned evilly. She knew what was going on. Near by Rin and Kain, Vivi and Niome also smirked. As they danced her beauty captured Kain. "You looked really beautiful tonight." He said blushing, "I never knew your hair was that long."

"Thanks" She said finishing a spin. "Its cause I always have it in a high pony or piggy tails."

As the song ended the two walked onto the balcony. "So…" Kain said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It's a beautiful night."

"Ya, you know, if you want to say something just say it." Rin said with a little attitude.

"How come you don't like this sort of thing?" he asked pointing at the dancers behind them.

"It has to do with my mother…" she replied, leaning up against the railing.

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning against the railing beside her.

"The day I turned 15, my mother began holding balls and gala's and started trying to pawn me off to any high class noble vampire or better. It wasn't long after that I moved in with Vivi. I seriously hate that bitch." She said looking into the forest.

"What about your dad?" Kain asked slowly.

"Dad's fine. Him and my brother Sota attempt to help with the tension. It helps to have two older and three younger sisters for my mother to fuss over."

"Your family has seven kids?" he asked surprised.

Rin grinned, "Actually we have eight. My oldest brother doesn't live at home anymore." Kain leaned over and was about to kiss her when Niome walked up behind them.

"Rin, have you seen Shadow?" she asked, interrupting.

"**She** got lucky and left." She emphasized on "she"

"Oh well come back inside and have some fun." Niome said dragging Rin inside while Kain followed.

Once inside, Niome left Rin with Vivi. She said something about wanting Zero to dance with her. She dragged him onto the dance floor. "So how's your night going?" Vivi asked turning to Rin.

"Not bad, you?" She asked, looking away from Zero and Niome who were Waltzing around the room.

"Good. Enrique's a great dancer." She said smiling. "Where is the monkey suit boy?" Rin asked looking around.

"Keeping his fangirls happy." Vivi said giggling slightly. "So, how's your night going Kain?" "Pretty good." He answered glancing at Rin.

Rin smiled, "Looks like Niome has Zero broken in."

Vivi grinned, "Ya" she said laughing.

After escaping from his fangirls Aido ran up to Rin smiling. "Rin-sama, come dance with me." He didn't wait for an answer. He just grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. She smiled reluctantly.

"Kain, you should really watch how much of your jealousy shows," Vivi said off handedly. Kain looked at her confused. "Oh, come on." Vivi continued. "Its obvious that you like Rin way more then you say. I mean you tensed when that idiot… I mean Aido asked her to dance. Then there was the way you acted all betrayed when you found out that Eiji was her ex-boyfriend. Anyone can see that you're head over heels in love with her." She giggled at her "idiot-Aido" joke.

"Kain looked at her pleadingly. "Just don't tell her, please. I don't want to frighten her away."

Vivi grinned evilly, "I wont tell her on one condition…"

Kain looked at her frightened. "And that would be?" he asked slowly.

Vivi ginned, if possible, even more. "You have to become my slave.

Kain groaned a small "Alright"

AN- Please people I need your input. I'm dying to find out what you think. I know this story seems like its draggin out and that it may suck but I am still learning how to write a good chapter. I hope that some people at least like it. Soon secrets will be revealed and new characters may be added. I hope to update more often but it is hard because this month is extremely busy. PLEASE R&R u are my inspiration to continue writing


	7. Chapter 7 The dance aftermath

Chapter 6: The Winter Ball

**Title**- STRANGE DAYS  
**Summery**- Three purebloods named Vivi, Shadow, and Rin come to Cross Academy to join the night class. Little did they know that things were about to get really strange. This story mostly takes place in the setting of Vampire knight but it most likely will change.  
**Warning**- Swearing, Adult Situations, I DON'T LIKE U, (Upeople who are mean to me about my story). AND I DON'T WANT FLAMES AND THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY STRANGE AND RANDOM. THIS IS A GROUP EFFORT SO DON'T BLAME ME. THE CHACTERS WILL BE OOC. THERE ARE GONNA BE MANY CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS. THERE ARE ALSO SOME OC'S SO DEAL WITH IT.  
**Disclaimer- **I do not own **ANY OF THESE MANGAS/ANIMES** or any characters I do not own the song that is used in this chapter. It is owned by Pink. The song is "leave me alone (I'm lonely)"  
**Note**- in _Italics_ is talking to self

Chapter 7: Dance Aftermath

Rin walked into her dorm and quickly changed out of her dress and into her black pajama pants and an old football jersey. She also twisted her hair into two long braids.

"So, did you have any fun?" Shadow asked, peering from her dark corner of a bed.

"I guess," Rin sighed dropping into her bed. "Aido made me dance so many time. My legs are killing me. I only got to dance with my date once."

All in all she had fun." Vivi said grinning. She crawled into her bed beside Rin. Her and Shadow had moved the bed earlier that week. "I had fun too." She said smiling, _I also made Kain my slave up until he tells Rin how he REALLY feels. That doesn't mean I can't use it against him to have a little fun. Oh the evil things I can make him do._ She giggled evilly to herself.

"Hey, I have an idea," Rin said, laziness dripping from her words. She was examining the dog tags that hung around her neck. Her grandfather had given it to her after he came back from a War reunion. Since then she never took them off. "How about tomorrow night, you Shadow, Niome, Zero, Enrique and I all go into town and have some fun."

"I don't know…" Vivi said, worry in her voice.

"We'll be skipping class, Kain can always cover for us." Rin said rolling over onto her stomach.

Shadow grinned, "Well, why waste this chance to cut class? I'm in!"

"Oh, alright." Vivi said sighing. "As long as we don't get in too much trouble."

Outside the door unknown to the three teenagers Kain and Aido were listening in and together decided to join the purebloods to keep them out of harms way.

The next night Rin, Vivi, Shadow, Zero, Niome and Enrique waited patiently in their rooms until they believed that the other vampires had gone to class. They had decided to meet at the front gates of the school. From there they would jump the back wall and go to the bar farthest from the school. They wanted to make sure they weren't going to be found by Kaname or the headmaster.

As the three girls exited their room they ran into Kain and Aido who were waiting for them. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rin growled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kain said surveying the scene in front of him. Shadow was wearing (surprise, surprise) all black. Vivi was wearing dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a blood red trench coat. His eyes settled on Rin, she wore a pair of black jeans and a black tank top that ended just above her belly button. She also wore black fingerless gloves and a long leather jacket.

"What's it to ya?" Shadow spat at the boys, pulling Kain from his thoughts.

"We want to come with you. We're gonna keep you out of trouble." Aido piped in.

"Well as long as you don't make too much trouble yourself I guess it doesn't matter. I mean the more the merrier." Rin sighed walking past the boys with Vivi and Shadow in tow. When they got to the main gate Niome, Enrique and Zero were waiting for them. They, as planned, jumped the fence and headed into town. Zero and Niome walked in front talking about god knows what. Vivi, Aido and Enrique were in the middle of the group with Shadow talking about the amount of snowfall. Shadow would comment once and a while or hit one of them. At the very back Rin walked with Kain.

"So where are we going?" Kain asked, not looking her into the eyes afraid of what he might do.

"Well there's this cool bar on the other side of town. We can get in because Zero and Niome know the owners." Rin stated. "Its also far enough that Kaname wont think of looking there."

With it being winter snow covered the ground and the group as they walked. Rin watched as Niome shivered and Zero snaked his arm around her. "Those two are so cute together." _I wish I could find someone like that. Sadly all I seem to find are the guys that are only in the relationship for sex._ Her thoughts were bitter and cold.

"It wasn't always like that thought." Kain said smiling. "Zero used to be almost unapproachable. He and Kaname were mortal enemies because of Yuki. When Niome came along she was shy and skittish but she felt comfort with Zero. Soon he got over Yuki and fell in love with Niome. They've been inseparable ever since. She made him smile again. Now he's not just trying to kill us all." He laughed and snaked an arm around her.

"We're here!" Niome called from the front of the group, bringing Rin out of her thoughts and Kain from him memories.

As they entered the bar they saw a tall blonde man with black sunglasses and a long trench coat. "IDs please?" He asked in a tone that told them he was bored as hell.

"Hey Steve!" Niome smile, hugging the man.

"Niome, hell girl! What are you doing here? Hell I haven't seen you in months. Isn't your fancy ass boarding school like on the other side of town?" He asked hugging her back.

"Yea it is, but you know me, this is my place to go. So, can you let us in?" She pouted using one of a kind childish face that looked innocent but to anyone that knew her knew it was all a lie. "Please?"

"Just this once though. IF the cops though, go out—" he began.

"Got out the back door and disappear. We got it. Thanks Steve." Niome said, skipping into the bar alongside Zero. Shadow, Rin, Vivi, and Enrique followed with Aido and Kain at the back.

"Well, I'll be damned!" The woman at the bar said when she saw Niome. She had short blonde hair with multi-colored streaks in it. "Niome? Girl get your ass over here." She called as Niome walked over to her.

"Hey Kin-san, How ya doin?" Niome asked, hugging the woman over the bar.

"Been good, you here with your pals?" Kin asked looking over Niome shoulder.

"Ya, we're skipping out on class. It's too damn boring there. We all just had to get out of there so bad…"She growled

Kin laughed, "That sure sounds like you." She turned to Zero and hugged him. "How you doin honey?" he hugged back and smiled as he released her.

"Not bad Kin-chan." He turned to the others, "This is Rin, Shadow, Enrique, Vivi, Kain and Aido." He pointed to each of the group as he spoke.

"Hey y'all. So what can I get you Niome?" Zero led the group to a table at the back of the bar.

"I'll take four vodka coolers and four beers please." Niome stated pulling out the money. She walked back to the table drinks in hand. She handed the girls the coolers and the boy's beers. "My treat!"

She took a swig and watched the others follow suit. Shadow and Rin finished theirs off easily. Zero sucked back on his, enjoying the taste. Vivi and Enrique each took a taste and grimaced. Kain and Aido didn't even touch their bottles. After Niome had finished her drink Zero stood and dragged her back to the bar for body shots. Enrique and Vivi headed behind them ordering two virgin Shirley temples. Shadow headed to the bar shortly after.

"So why are you two not touching your drinks? Rin asked, taking the last swig of hers.

" I don't really wanna drink it." Aido whined.

"And why not?" Rin sighed, rolling her eyes. Kain didn't want to drink because he thought he might misbehave.

"So, what ya trying to forget?" a drunk asked falling over Shadow.

"Beat it asshole!" she said, shoving the guy away from her.

"You need more anger management then Brandy over there." One of the bar maids joked. "And she beat the shit out of this dude that said she looked hot."

"So," Vivi said to Enrique, sipping her non-alcoholic drink. "Why did you decide to skip and come here?"

"I have a plan I wanted to discuss with you." He replied.

"And what does this plan involve?" Vivi asked, a maniacal smirk growing on her face.

"Well…" he began, lowering his voice to a whisper. They continued talking about how there were going to get Rin and Kain together, because of them being such good friends, and because they wanted to destroy Kain's large ego in the process.

Niome and Zero were each doing body shots of vodka. Zero was becoming more and more intoxicated. Soon he leaned over and embraced Niome and locked her into a heated desire filled kiss.

Aido finally took a drink after Rin threatened him a couple times. "Can I get rid of this and throw up now?" He begged. Rin sighed and nodded. Not even a minute later Aido was seen running into the bathroom.

Rin laughed, "I used to work in a place like this, when I first moved in with Vivi."

"You worked in a place like this?!" Kain asked, drinking his beer and pointing to a bar table near the front. Two of the bar maids were dancing on the tabletop. Every time a guy bought them a drink they would drink it and take a swig of beer as well.

"It ain't that bad." Rin said, she slid into the seat beside Kain. "And they aren't drinking anything. The bottle's empty."

"OK," Kain said confused. "Then what are they doing?" he turned to Rin resisting the urge to pull her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Well it may look like they are getting smashed but when they drink they guy's shots the spit them back into the beer bottle." She leaned in and rested against him.

"I see…" Kain said, continuing to fight the urge to kiss her and confess his true feelings to her.

"I'm going to get another drink. You want one?" Rin asked, standing up.

"Oh, sure." Kain stood up and they walked over to the bar and called Kin.

"Can I get two grey goose martini's dirty with two olives each please Kin-san." Rin stated.

"Fine, but first you're getting up on this bar and singing a song, like you used to." Kin said grinning at Rin.

Rin looked at her puzzled, "How did you know that?"

"Sweetie, us bartenders talk. Katie told me about you. So how about it?"

"Hell no!" Rin stated, crossing her arms, cursing her old boss under her breath.

"Then no drinks."

"FINE." Rin growled as she took the mic Kin offered her. She jumped up onto the bar, Kin jumped up beside her.

"Oy, I've got a special treat for ya. Tonight we have the singin sensation Rin Hitsugaya." Kin yelled into the mic. The other people in the bar started to cheer for Rin to sing. Slowly she brought the mic to her lips.

Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here  
Watchin all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer

I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two

Rin pulled off her coat and passed it to Kain, who was almost too awestruck at her singing ability to take hold of the black leather jacket. Behind him, many of the men in th bar were yelling out catcalls and letting loose wolf whistles.

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

She ran her hands through her hair as she sang, making her look, in Kain's opinion, extremely sexy.

I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one fuckin' hour  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the fuck alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home

Rin was walking back and forth on the bar using every support pillar to her advantage. Kain found it hard to look away even for a second.

When Rin had first begun singing Zero was one of the drunken idiots that started the catcalls. Although he didn't drink that often he was super laid back and fun when he was drunk. He was a lightweight, so after a couple forced drinks from Niome, he was usually smashed. This was the case tonight. Niome had lost him when she went to the washroom.

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back

As Rin sang the last line of the verse she crouched down until she was eye level with Kain. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away and stood back up leaving Kain in a state of shock.

_**Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you**_

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

At this point Niome Jumped up onto the bar and joined Rin in singing the chorus one more time.

_**Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you**_

Then the song ended. Niome jumped down and just as Rin was about to get down when Kin stopped her.

As she landed Niome spotted Zero over by Shadow. As she walked over she felt Shadow's negative demonic energy.

"Come on baby, why won't you kiss me? Is it my breath? Am I unattractive to you now?" Zero asked almost falling over Shadow.

"Zero, you're smashed, I'm pissed, get away from me!" Shadow growled.

"But baby…"

"Zero! I have never been your 'baby' and have never found you remotely attractive. I'M NOT NIOME!" she yelled standing from her stool and pushing him off her.

Niome walked over and stood next to Shadow. "Zero, how can you get me and Shadow mixed up? And why were you hitting on her?"

"I thought she was you baby. You both look so much alike when I'm drunk!" Zero pleaded with his girlfriend.

"Why does everyone always say that? Ever since we were kids, everyone used to get up mixed up." Niome said, growing angry.

"It's cause I'm you twin." Shadow blurted out, immediately covering her mouth.

"OK everyone, seeing as Rin is no longer a coyote, I think its only fair to send her home with a guy tonight. So boys get your wallets ready 'cuz we're auctioning her off to the highest bidder." Kin yelled into the bar as it erupted in cheers.

Vivi, Shadow, Enrique and Aido burst out laughing at the look on both Rin and Kain's face. Zero and Niome were still processing what Shadow had revealed. Kain was in shock, partly from Rin's kiss and partly because of what was occurring.

A guy beside Kain started the bidding at 200; the amount began to skyrocket from there. After about five minutes the first bidder shouted out 15 000, all went silent. Rin looked at Kain and frowned. He hadn't moved or spoken since the bidding began. Suddenly as Kin began to count down he stood up and shouted "15 050"

"SOLD, for fifteen thousand and fifty." Kin yelled as Kain wrapped his arms around Rin and lifted her off the bar. "The money goes to the Cross Academy Charity foundation." She said smiling.

Kain grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her out the back door after he paid Kin and thanked her. "Kain what the hell? What's wrong?" Rin yelled, trying to pull her arm free. After he didn't answer she grew agitated and accidentally made it snowstorm on both of them. With Kain still holding her coat, Rin shivered as the snowflakes hit her. Slowly Kain pulled her into his arms and placed her coat back on her._ She's still shivering, I need to get her somewhere warm._ He thought looking around, suddenly he noticed that dawn was approaching. "Shit, the sun's coming up." He muttered, continuing to look around he pulled her closer to him. Suddenly his eyes fell on a small hotel. "Perfect." He walked in and paid for a room and asked that the maid not come in until after sunset tomorrow. The office clerk nodded and handed them a key.

Meanwhile while the bidding was going Shadow noticed an old friend on the other side of the bar. "Ciara, how the hell are you?" She asked walking up and hugging the girl.

The dirty-blonde headed girl smiled and hugged her back. "Shadow, not bad, it's been busy but I'm good." The rest of the group slowly filtered over to where Shadow was acting civil to someone. They were intrigued. As Aido walked over he stopped and bowed kissing Ciara's hand. She blushed and curtseyed, lifting her black skirt at the sides. "Hi, I'm Ciara Rose."

His eyes met her blue-grey ones and he blushed as well. "I'm Aido Hanabasa." He stood and dodged Shadow's raised hand. He introduced the rest of the gang and stood out of Shadow's range.

"So, Ciara what have you been up to now? Have you finally left your stupid job and got a better one?" Shadow asked looking at her watch.

Ciara looked as well and softly cursed, "Shit, sorry Shadow I have to get back to work now." She ran out the back door and into the snow.

Shadow shrugged her shoulders and looked around. She saw Kain pulling Rin and laughed. She then walked up to Kin. "Can I have a bottle of Smirnoff and a bottle of Pepsi please?" She handed the woman a fifty. "Keep the change." She took the alcohol and headed out the back door as well. Everyone else followed her wondering where they were going. She glanced at her watched again. "Shit dawn in approaching." She turned to the others and spoke, "come on the sun's about to come up we need to get inside a room with curtains." She walked over and into the hotel. She noticed the back of Rin's coat as the elevator doors closed.

AN- Sorry for the late update. And they will continue to be slow with school starting in a week. I hope to get another chapter in but I might not be able to. PLEASE review. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm still bugging the other authors to draw and scan the pictures onto her Deviant but we all get busy so I'm sorry. Thanks for reading

Niome


	8. Chapter 8

THIS ACCOUNT IS NO LONGER IN USE PLEASE REFER TO HLFDEMONLVR7703 FOR FURTHER STORIES BY THIS AUTHOR, AND THE REST OF THESE STORIES.


End file.
